The Huntsman's Side Effect
by Nabakza
Summary: Based around the idea that the Wolf and the Girl eat Grandmother together in some of the earlier versions of 'Little Red Riding Hood'.  Set during 'Last of the Time Lords'.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I know I have at least one ongoing story that I should be updating, and I do apologize for the appalling amount of time it has been since I last updated. My only excuse is that I am a first (now second) semester freshman in college, and I work in a Thoroughbred Racing barn where there are crazy hours and not enough sleep to go round. **

**Anyway, this story is new, obviously, and it has been chipping away at my brain for a few weeks, begging to be told to at least someone. So, without further rambling from me, here it is.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**_

* * *

><p>The TARDIS was still screaming in his head, crying, calling for help from someone, anyone who could end the pain of holding such a massive paradox. Her pleas echoing through his mind, the same pain and helplessness they had been feeling since the start of the Master's reign on earth. Usually, the Doctor would focus on her; try to take some of the pain from her, to break through her mental anguish to make her know that she was not alone. But today there was no time to sooth his ship's mind. Instead, his whole mind was focused on the goings on in front of him. The Master, about to launch the first missiles of what would be a massive interplanetary war, stood gloating over a kneeling Martha Jones.<p>

And with these mind captivating happenings, the Doctor could not be blamed for his lapse in listening to the TARDIS's screams. Nor could he be blamed for not noticing how the tone of those screams changed from pained hopelessness to pained smugness. He could, however, be blamed for not noticing the cessation of those screams. Because when a person, Time Lord or not, is forced to listen to his best friend scream for a year straight, he should notice right away when those screams stop, no matter how interesting his surroundings are. Which is why, when the main doors to the room were thrown open, and a woman in a red cape strode into the room, the Doctor and everyone else were caught off guard.

As this new mystery woman walked purposefully into the room, the guards trailing slowly behind her, guns having been broken and discarded floors below. She stopped abruptly next to Martha, a smirk forming on her lips, which were the only visible part of her face. There was a long moment of silence, and then the Master broke it.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you not being shot to pieces by my minions?" He turned his gaze over the woman's shoulder and glared at the guards, who stood in a half moon, blocking the open doors. "Well? Why is Little Red Riding Hood not Swiss cheese?"

But instead of responding, the guards remained standing, looking toward the woman as if awaiting orders from her. The Master stared at them, not quite comprehending why his minions were not doing his bidding, until the woman chuckled, her smirk growing to a full smile.

"Oh, _Master_, you've got my character all wrong." The woman said, her voice thrummed in the Doctor's head like the TARDIS's, and he finally realized that the machine had stopped screaming. He felt momentary panic at the thought of his ship's demise, but was quickly comforted by locating her mind; completely calm, painless, and entirely focused on the woman in the red cloak. "But let's not go there yet. Especially when Miss Martha Jones has prepared such a phenomenal blow to your regime. She deserves all of the attention, I think." And with that, the woman held out her hand to Martha, who hesitated only briefly in taking it, and pulled her up.

The woman smiled happily once at Martha before walking to the table and sitting in the comfiest chair, crossing her arms and legs to reveal jeans and pink trainers, leaving a gob smacked Master gaping after her for a moment before turning to stare menacingly at Martha.

"Oh, please, Miss Jones. Tell us of your 'phenomenal blow to my regime'."

* * *

><p><strong>The First part to my story is complete. It will either be 2 or 3 parts, I'm not sure which. I plan on writing and uploading the rest either tonight or tomorrow. Because we all know how horrible I am at writing the same story over long periods of time.<strong>

**And for anyone who is wondering about my other story,**_ Rose Red**, **_**I have the next chapter half written. So it hopefully will not be too much longer for that one.**

**Anyway, this story is based on the fact that in some of the older versions of Little Red Riding Hood, the Wolf and the Girl eat the Grandmother together. **

**I will post the next in a bit. while you wait, you should go to www . freerice . com and win some rice for starving children by answering multiple choice questions. It's totally free, and actually may teach you things while you save dying kids.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is probably the worst story I've ever written. I am really disgusted with myself. Please feel free to stop reading.**

**Anyway, here it is.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who_

* * *

><p>The Doctor barely listened to Martha as she haltingly told the Master of their success, even as the plan commenced and he was returned to his regular state, he paid hardly any attention to what was happening. Instead, his whole being was focused on the woman.<p>

It was impossible, he was sure. The woman lounging in that chair could not be who he thought she was. Those pink trainers could not be scuffed along the edges just like the hundreds of pairs back in the TARDIS. And that lock of hair that just fell from the depths of the hood, onto her shoulder could not be the same color blonde that had been haunting him for years. And no way was it at all possible that the voice that echoed like time belonged to Rose Tyler. It was simply impossible.

When the Master began shouting and rummaging through his pockets as though looking for something, the Doctor watched as the woman who could not possibly be Rose stood up, reached into her pocket, and pulled out two objects.

"Are you looking for these?" She asked, and her lips twitched up into another smirk. In her hands she held the Master's laser screwdriver and some sort of remote control. The Master made a lunge at her, hoping to catch the woman off guard, but before he had even completed the motion, she had clenched her fists around the objects and crushed them to golden dust, which she let slowly fall through her fingers to the floor.

She turned to face him directly, hood still obscuring her face. Her voice, which had been soft and sweet up until then, turned suddenly almost menacing, the underlying power shining through. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't turn you to dust as well."

The Master, for his part, did seem a bit cowed for a moment, but soon was unfazed. "Listen here, Little Miss Red, I don't know who you are, but mark my words, I **will **find out." He strode purposefully towards her until he stood directly in front of her. "And when I do, you won't be able to move, let alone do your little magic tricks. When I'm done with you, you won't even be able to remember your days of carrying baskets full of goodies to sick grandmothers."

The woman stood there for a second, her mouth slowly sliding into a grin which seemed more predator than prey. "I told you already, _Master_. You've got my character all wrong." She reached up and grabbed her hood, pulling it down as she spoke her next words. "I'm the Big. Bad. _Wolf_."

If the Master had been able to look away from the woman's glowing eyes and wolfish grin, he may have seen the Doctor's face go blank with shock. If he hadn't been suddenly fearing for every moment of his existence, he may have heard the immortal Captain Jack Harkness' exclamation of 'Rose!' and Martha Jones' intake of breath. As it were, the Master was too busy looking into the eyes of Time herself.

* * *

><p><strong>I am really quite disappointed with this story. Unfortunately, people have set this to their alerts, whick makes me think they actually want to read more of it. So, feel free to feast on my worst story yet. Just don't sue me when it kills off brain cells.<strong>

**The next one should be up soon-ish. In the meantime, go to www . freerice . com and win some rice for some starving kids.**


End file.
